6/124
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِذَا جَاءتْهُمْ آيَةٌ قَالُواْ لَن نُّؤْمِنَ حَتَّى نُؤْتَى مِثْلَ مَا أُوتِيَ رُسُلُ اللّهِ اللّهُ أَعْلَمُ حَيْثُ يَجْعَلُ رِسَالَتَهُ سَيُصِيبُ الَّذِينَ أَجْرَمُواْ صَغَارٌ عِندَ اللّهِ وَعَذَابٌ شَدِيدٌ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَمْكُرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve izâ câethum âyetun kâlû len nu’mine hattâ nu’tâ misle mâ ûtiye rusulullâh(rusulullâhi), allâhu a’lemu haysu yec’alu risâleteh(risâletehu), seyusîbullezîne ecremû sagârun indallâhi ve azâbun şedîdun bimâ kânû yemkurûn(yemkurûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve izâ : ve, olduğu zaman 2. câet-hum : onlara geldi 3. âyetun : bir âyet 4. kâlû : dediler 5. len nu'mine : asla îmân etmeyiz 6. hattâ : oluncaya kadar, ... olmadıkça 7. nu'tâ : bize verilsin 8. misle : gibi, aynısı 9. mâ ûtiye : verilen şey 10. rusulu allâhi : Allah'ın elçileri, resûlleri 11. allâhu : Allah 12. a'lemu : en iyi (çok iyi) bilir 13. haysu : hangisine, kime 14. yec'alu : yapar, kılar, verir 15. risâlete-hu : risaletini, elçiliğini 16. se yusîbu ellezîne : yakında isabet edecek ki onlar 17. ecremû : cürüm işlediler, günah işlediler 18. sagârun : küçüklük, zelillik, aşağılık, zillet 19. inde allâhi : Allah'ın yanında, huzurunda 20. ve azâbun : ve bir azap 21. şedîdun : şiddetli 22. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 23. kânû yemkurûne : hile, sahtekârlık yapmış oldular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Bir âyet geldi mi, Allah'ın peygamberlerine geldiği gibi bize de bir âyet gelmedikçe kesin olarak inanmayız derler. Peygamberliğini kime vereceğini Allah bilir. O suç işleyenlere, hîlekârlıkları yüzünden Allah katından bir horluk ve çetin bir azap gelip çatacaktır. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlara ne zaman bir ayet gelse, derler ki: "Allah'ın elçilerine verilenin bir benzeri bize de verilene kadar biz kesin olarak inanmayacağız." Allah, elçiliğini nereye vereceğini daha iyi bilir. Bu, suçlu günahkarlara, kurdukları hileli düzenleri nedeniyle şiddetli bir azab ve Allah katında bir küçüklük isabet edecektir. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlara her ne zaman bir ayet (mucize) gelse: "Allah'ın peygamberlerine verilenin benzeri bize de verilmedikçe iman etmeyeceğiz" derler. Allah peygamberlik görevini kime vereceğini daha iyi bilir. Suç işleyenler Allah katında aşağılığa uğratılacak ve hile yapmalarından dolayı şiddetli bir azaba çarptırılacaklardır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onlara bir ayet geldiği zaman, 'Allah'ın peygamberlerine verilen bize de verilmedikçe inanmayız' derler. Allah, peygamberliğini vereceği kimseyi daha iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere Allah katından bir aşağılık ve hilelerinden ötürü de şiddetli bir azab erişecektir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlara bir âyet geldiği zaman, “Allah elçilerine verilenin bir benzeri bize de verilinceye kadar asla inanmayacağız” derler. Allah, elçilik görevini kime vereceğini çok iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere Allah katından bir aşağılık ve yapmakta oldukları hilekârlık sebebiyle çetin bir azap erişecektir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlara bir âyet geldiğinde, Allah'ın elçilerine verilenin benzeri bize de verilmedikçe kesinlikle inanmayız, dediler. Allah, peygamberliğini kime vereceğini daha iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere, yapmakta oldukları hilelere karşılık Allah tarafından aşağılık ve çetin bir azap erişecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali Kendilerine bir mucize geldiğinde: 'ALLAH'ın elçilerine verilenlerin benzeri bize verilmedikçe inanmayız,' derler. ALLAH mesajını nereye koyacağını daha iyi bilir. Yaptıkları hilelerden ötürü suçlulara ALLAH katından bir aşağılama ve çetin bir azap dokunacaktır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlara bir ayet geldiği zaman, «Allah'ın peygamberlerine verilen peygamberlik aynen bizlere verilmedikçe sana asla inanmayacağız.» diyorlar. Allah, peygamberliğini kime vereceğini en iyi bilendir. Hilekarlıklarından dolayı, öyle günahkarlara, yarın Allah yanında hem bir küçüklük hem de çok çetin bir azap isabet edecek. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bunlara bir âyet geldiği zaman Allahın Peygamberlerine verilen risâlet ayniyle bizlere verilmedikçe sana asla iymân etmeyiz diyorlar, Allah, risâletini nereye tevdi' edeceğini daha iyi bilir, mekkârlıklarından dolayı öyle mücrimlere yarın Allah yanında hem bir küçüklük hem pek şiddetli bir azab ısâbet edecek Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlara bir âyet geldiği zaman derler ki, «Allah'ın peygamberlerine verilmiş olanın misli bizlere verilinceye kadar biz imân etmeyiz.» Allah Teâlâ peygamberliği nereye tevcih edeceğini ziyâdesiyle bilendir. Elbette günahkâr olanlara yapar oldukları mekr ve hileden dolayı Hak Teâlâ'nın indinde bir mezellet ve şiddetli bir azap isabet edecektir. Muhammed Esed Ne zaman onlara bir (ilahi) mesaj gelse, "Allahın peygamberlerine verdiklerinin benzeri bize verilmedikçe inanmayız!" derler. (Ama) mesajını kime tevdi edeceğini en iyi Allah bilir. Suç işleyenler, Allah katında aşağılanmaya ve entrikacı eğilimlerinden dolayı şiddetli bir azaba uğratılacaklardır. Suat Yıldırım Bir âyet gelip de bu kâfirlere tebliğ edilince "Allah’ın resullerine verilen risaletin benzeri bize verilmedikçe, sana asla iman etmeyiz." derler. Allah peygamberliği kime vereceğini pek iyi bilir. Yaptıkları hîleler sebebiyle, suç işleyenlere, Allah tarafından bir zillet ve şiddetli bir azap erişecektir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlara bir âyet gelince: "Allâh'ın elçilerine verilenin aynı bize de verilmedikçe kat'iyyen inanmayız!" dediler. Allâh, mesajını koyacağı yeri (elçilik görevini kime vereceğini) bilir. Suç işleyenlere Allâh katında bir aşağılık ve yaptıkları hileye karşı çetin bir azâb erişecektir. Şaban Piriş Meali Onlara bir ayet geldiği zaman; -Allah’ın Resullerine verilen, bize de verilmedikçe iman etmeyeceğiz” derler. Allah, kime peygamberlik vereceğini daha iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere Allah katından bir aşağılanma ve hile yapmalarına karşılık şiddetli bir azap erişecektir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlara bir âyet geldiğinde, 'Allah'ın peygamberlerine verilenin aynısı bize de verilmedikçe iman etmeyiz' dediler. Allah, peygamberliği kime vereceğini herkesten iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere, kurmakta oldukları tuzaklar yüzünden, Allah katından bir zillet ve şiddetli bir azap isabet edecektir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlara bir ayet geldiğinde şöyle demişlerdi: "Allah resullerine verilenin tıpkısı bize de verilmedikçe asla inanmayacağız." Allah resullük görevini nereye vereceğini daha iyi bilir. Suç işleyenlere, oynadıkları oyunlar yüzünden Allah katında bir küçüklük ve şiddetli bir azap öngörülmüştür. Yusuf Ali (English) When there comes to them a Sign (from Allah), they say: "We shall not believe until we receive one (exactly) like those received by Allah's messengers." Allah knoweth best where (and how) to carry out His mission. Soon will the wicked be overtaken by humiliation before Allah, and a severe punishment, for all their plots. M. Pickthall (English) And when a token cometh unto them, they say: We will not believe till we are given that which Allah's messengers are given. Allah knoweth best with whom to place His message. Humiliation from Allah and heavy punishment will smite the guilty for their scheming. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ne zaman onlara bir ilahî mesaj gelse, "Allah'ın peygamberlerine verdiklerinin benzeri (110) bize verilmedikçe inanmayız!" derler. Ama mesajını kime tevdî edeceğini en iyi Allah bilir. Suç işleyenler, Allah katında aşağılanmaya ve entrikacı eğilimlerinden dolayı şiddetli bir azaba uğratılacaklardır. 110 - Yani, doğrudan vahiy. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 124. Ve onlara bir âyet geldiği zaman derler ki: Allah'ın Peygamberlerine verilmiş olanın benzeri bizlere verilinceye kadar biz imân etmeyiz. Allah Teâlâ peygamberliği nereye yönelteceğini en iyi bilendir. Elbette günahkâr olanlara yapmakta olduktan tuzak ve hileden dolayı Hak Teâlâ'nın katında bir alçaklık ve şiddetli bir azap isabet edecektir. 124. (Ve onlara) Vaktiyle Allah'a ortak koşan Mekke ahalisine. Hz. Muhammecf -Afeyhîssefârının- doğruluğu, Peygamberliği hakfcınoa (bir âyet geldiği zaman) o ahali (derler ki. Allah Teâlâ'nın Peygamberlerine verilmiş olanın benzeri) bir Peygamberlik (bizlere verilinceye kadar biz imân etmeyiz.) bize de vahy olunmalı, bize de Cibril gelip Muhammed Aleyhisselâm'ın sözlerinde sadık olduğunu haber vermeli ki ona imân edelim, yoksa biz imân etmeyiz. Nitekim Kureyş kâfirlerinden Velid Ibni Muğire, Hz. Peygamber'e demiş ki: Eğer peygamberlik hak olsa idi ben ona senden daha lâyık olurdum. Çünkü ben senden daha yaşlıyım, ve ben senden daha fazla mala sahibim. İşte bu gibi cahilce iddiaları red için Cenâb-ı Hak buyuruyor ki: (Allah Teâlâ Peygamberliği nereye yönelteceğini en iyi bilendir.) Peygamberliğe lâyık olan, kendisine vahy olunacak zatı bilen ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. Öyle fâni varlıkların ne kıymeti olabilir ki, onlar peygamberlik şerefine kavuşmaya bir vesîle olsun. (Elbette) Öyle yanlış düşünerek kendi nefislerini fitneye maruz bırakıp (günahkâr olanlara) insanları imândan men için (yaptıkları tuzak mekr ve hileden dolayı) Hak Teâlâ'nın katında, yani kıyamet gününde (bir mezellet) bir zillet ve hakaret (ve şiddetli bir azap isabet edecektir.) onlar dünyada da âhirette de lâyık oldukları cezalara çarpılacaklardır. Nitekim Kureyşin liderleri daha dünyada iken mağlûp olmuş, birçokları öldürülmüştür. Âhirette uğrayacakları ilâhî azap ise her türlü düşüncenin üstündedir. İşte dinsizliğin akibetü.